


A Little Release

by NerdyKat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyKat/pseuds/NerdyKat
Summary: Found in Personals: Superhero with busy life and has need for release seeks same.Daisy meets Steve by accident in a bar and they decide to hook up for the night. Unfortunately, they fit well together, and they keep doing it. What happens next binds them together forever.





	A Little Release

"I recognize you. You're Quake," a man said from behind her.

Daisy frowned and turned around, prepared to aggressively turn the man down and deny she was. She smirked when she saw who was speaking. "Seems I'm not the only super to frequent this bar, Captain," Daisy said gruffly.

"You work for SHIELD?" Steve asked, sitting down.

Daisy turned back and took a long pull of her whiskey. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"What do you want to do?"

'Jump your bones' was on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped herself she rolled her eyes instead.

"Normally after a long, tough day, I look for some kind of... release.”

Daisy's eyebrows raised. "I could go for some release. What do you have in mind, soldier?"

Steve blushed slightly as he offered his arm. She slipped off the stool, rifling in her purse for the tip for the bartender, then let Steve lead her out. "You know, my friend keeps trying to set me up with women. I've been far too busy for a relationship, but I find I like a little release now and then."

“I hear you,” Daisy said. “I’m way too busy for a relationship. But release is good for the soul, every now and then.” She knew if she stopped to evaluate what was happening, she’d be freaking out, so she decided not to. “I have a proposal for you. No names tonight. No breakfast. No dating.”

“Just release?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t know me and I don’t know you. You’re just a guy picking up a girl in a bar. Nothing more. We part ways in the morning.”

“I like that,” Steve smiled smugly. It was Daisy’s turn to raise an eyebrow this time. Apparently he was way less innocent than all those rumors supposed. Daisy suddenly realized that Steve had slyly snaked his arm around her waist and his hand was very slowly creeping up her shirt, playing with the clasp of her bra.

A car pulled up in front of the bar and Steve helped her in. He was almost immediately on top of her, kissing her, strong and deep. Daisy moaned as she realized this was exactly itching the place deep inside of her that needed to be scratched. Almost unconsciously, she shifted her legs to allow his body closer to her.

“You need this, don’t you. Someone to worship you. Someone to make love to you slowly,” Steve murmured.

“Stop. Talking,” Daisy demanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said. He lifted her shirt and placed a few kisses on her stomach, then pushed her skirt up a little and snorted when he saw she wasn’t wearing underwear. Daisy smiled to herself until he licked a long strip up her labia.

“Oh Jesus!” she cried. She could feel him smile as he licked again and she whimpered as Steve continued to lick, winding her up and up and up without any ceiling. She was making noises she hadn’t known herself capable of making. She’d never had someone give her oral so diligently.

The car pulled to a stop and Steve pulled away. Daisy whined and pulled him back. Steve grinned and artfully slipped his hand up her skirt. His fingers pressed on her center through her underwear, the friction making her whine for a different reason. He lifted her with his other arm as if she were feather-light and pulled her out of the car. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and ground down on his hand. Her feet dangled as she perched on his hand and her feet found their way to a rather impressive bulge that her mind identified as his groin. Steve making interesting groans as they made their way to the elevator and Steve slammed her against the wall.

The elevator delivered them to an apartment with the only noises being Steve and Daisy. She all but ripped off her shirt as she was carried to the bedroom. Steve laid her carefully on the bed and efficiently stripped himself of his own clothes as Daisy shimmied out of her skirt.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Steve breathed reverently. With a careful flick of his wrist, the clasp of her bra was open. Daisy’s hands found their way to the waistband of Steve’s underwear, tugging it down and cupping the man’s member. She took it in two hands and started rubbing it.

Steve groaned himself as he bucked his hips, and Daisy knew he was close. “Holding it all in, soldier?” she asked adding a slight amount pressure as she flicked a finger over the head. Steve stiffened and squirted all over her.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry.” Steve looked rather flummoxed.

Daisy cupped Steve’s jaw. “Do you really think I would have done it if I didn’t want to?” she asked.

Steve kissed her as he worked off her underwear and his fingers found her core. She whimpered with pleasure as her underwear were tossed to the corner of the room. He sucked on a pressure point. They resumed kissing passionately until Daisy stiffened, orgasming harder than she ever had. She lay, panting hard. He kissed her passionately and she kissed back. Then Steve’s fat member was pushing further and further inside of her and they were groaning together. Daisy noted that her body started moving on its own instincts as Steve bent her into positions that most men could only dream of achieving.

Once they had finished in the bed, Steve grabbed them some snacks from his mini fridge and they recovered by drinking sports drinks and eating high calorie molten chocolate cupcakes. They made small talk. Daisy smirked when a glob of chocolate landed on Steve’s lip. She ate the rest of hers, then crawled over to Steve and licked the glob off. And with that, Steve grabbed her and picked her up. He entered her in one movement and slammed her against the door to the bathroom.

They spent hours screwing. It seemed that speculation of Steve’s recovery time was true. They did it in bed, in the shower, even on the kitchen island. It was the best release Daisy had had in ages. Daisy thanked the gods for whoever had taught Steve how to please a woman sexually, as awkward as he seemed out of the sack.

Finally, Daisy had to admit to herself that she had to leave when it was getting towards noon. She had taken the weekend off to go see Matt and Coulson had made her promise to get back to the base by that evening.

She rolled over in bed and grabbed the man’s phone. “I think giving me your number counts as getting personal,” he noted.

She tossed it to him and he caught it. “Check it,” she said with a wry grin as she slipped on her panties.

“Bar wench?” Steve Rogers looked positively mortified.

Daisy snickered and nodded. “No names, no details,” she said. “But I’m not far if you want to call me for the occasional booty call, given reasonable notice.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that,” he said.

Daisy found herself in New York again two weeks later, so she called him, and went to the same old bar. This time it didn’t take a drink before Daisy was ducking into Steve’s car. Daisy was on top of him in the same moment that the car door shut, allowing them privacy. She grabbed his shirt and tried to pull it off of him as her tongue plundered his mouth. She crawled on top of his lap, her legs spreading wide as she slowly rocked against him.

“Impatient are we?” Steve asked.

“Been thinking about you all week…” Daisy panted.

Steve smiled warmly. “Glad I’m not alone in that. Once I had a taste of this, I realized that I craved more of it.”

“Well get to work then, soldier,” Daisy said with a grin.

They stayed in bed the entire weekend, ordering food off of GrubHub and watching silly half-hour comedies when they weren’t having loud, rough sex. The only thing they actually talked about was what position they wanted to try next.

“Have you ever thought about trying anything else?” Daisy asked. Steve went red. Daisy giggled at his reaction. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

Eventually he took her to the upstate base, though after she’d become an agent again. She was thankful for the trust though. The room was large, but there was very little furniture. Just a rustic bed, two matching side tables, and Steve’s foot locker. A painting easel was in one corner, but that was it.

There was a bit of experimenting they did in the bedroom, but for the most part they were just having fun. A lot of fun. Daisy bought Steve many books, including The Kama Sutra and a book on Shibari, about different ways to have sex. Steve had gone red, but she caught Steve reading them on multiple occasions. Sometimes they even read them together. Steve certainly loved tying her up and having his way with her when she couldn’t do a thing about it. She admitted that she loved it too. One leave weekend, Steve had presented her with a bullet vibrator and hand-stitched, leather cuffs. She’d laughed herself silly at the idea of everyone’s reaction to how kinky Captain America actually was. She’d paid for that in the best way possible.

Between scenes and sessions, they unintentionally started getting to know each other. He made Daisy laugh, in his quiet way. Most of his references to the world were severely outdated still, so she helped properly acclimate him to the new era with music and books, and movies in a more incremental way, rather than just sharing favorites.. They watched a lot of things his friends hadn’t recommended to him before, and he taught her to dance when she introduced new music. He passed what he learned on to his friend, the Soldier.

On one particular weekend, Steve gave her his dog tags. “What?” Daisy asked nervously. “I thought we agreed…”

“This isn’t asking you for a relationship,” Steve asked. “I just… I know you get into dangerous situations with SHIELD and it just makes me feel a bit better knowing… knowing that you’re carrying a piece of me with you.”

Daisy couldn’t help but smile and finger the dog tags. She wore them under her clothes. No one saw them, but it was nice knowing they were there. Mack and May both saw the chain, but they assumed it had been something she’d picked up while she was away.

There were other weekends, Steve tried to teach Daisy to draw, and failed rather spectacularly, though it was funny and allowed them to get to know each other better. The whole thing became comfortable. Painting went slightly better, but had devolved into a paint fight that had ended with very sexy, soapy shower times. Still, she was digging paint out of her ears for weeks while her colleagues stared at her. Steve’s spare bedroom hadn’t fared much better; the walls had been so badly splattered, the whole room needed repainting. She was still able to capture several photos of the pair of them covered in paint, smiling at the camera, then one of the pair of them kissing.

She stopped caring about who knew. He told his team he was seeing someone, she refused to tell hers and he was okay with that. She’d told him everything about  her team, about how she saw May and Coulson as parents, the judgement she received from the others off and on, the people she’d lost. He held her while she cried, grieving over her friends and people she considered family, like Andrew. He shared stories about the Howlies and Peggy. He cried himself over the friends he’d left behind in New York who he’d never see again. They went to Mass a few times to light candles, the ritual being familiar to both of them. Daisy was shocked at how comforting going to Mass was. A few people noticed who they were, but no one pulled out their phones or stared for too long.

After making sure he was comfortable with it, she started texting him things when she was on missions. Silly things. He texted back. They started sharing more and more of their lives, and Daisy found she was getting over the loss of Andrew and Lincoln. Her heart was healing.

But that was all thrown into question when Daisy realized that she was nauseous at random times, especially if she smelled the sandwich paste stuff that Simmons made for Fitz. Her breasts were sore like she’d never felt, no matter what bra she used. She also needed to pee all the time, which annoyed May because it ended up interrupting a mission because Daisy needed to pee. All her symptoms added up to something that made her very nervous.

The next weekend, she was allowed leave, so she picked up a pregnancy test. Steve smiled broadly when she came in. She kissed him in greeting, but Steve picked up on her nerves. “What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“I, uh, I haven’t been feeling like my usual self… and I think… I mean…” she pulled out the pregnancy test.

Steve paled. “Oh,” he noted.

“Yeah,” Daisy noted. Five minutes later, they were staring at the same stick. The results were shocking to Daisy. She wasn’t sure what to do. “Well okay then. Looks like I’m telling Coulson I can’t go out into the field any more…” she said faintly.

“Are you okay, Daisy?” Steve asked.

“I’m…” she considered her answer then laughed. “I’m a bit in shock. But… I have seven months to adjust and we’ll go from there. You okay with this?”

“I never thought… this wasn’t a possibility I considered. But yeah, I think I’ll be okay with this. I’m excited. I’m… we’re having a baby.” Steve grinned broadly. “We should go see Helen.”

——————————

Telling May and Coulson had been harder, but she screwed up her nerve and requested a meeting. “Daisy!” Coulson greeted. “How was your leave?”

“Good AC. I actually need to talk to you guys about that. I need more,” Daisy said nervously.

“More?” May asked in confusion. “More like another week?”

“More like nine months,” Daisy said slowly.

May was the first to put everything together and she stared at Daisy. “What? How? I mean Who?” Coulson spluttered.

“He’s just a guy I met at a bar a couple years ago. I was on the run, he needed to let off a little steam, one thing led to another...” Daisy said. “We hook up every time I’m on leave. No biggie.”

“No biggie? Daisy, do you even know who this man is?” Coulson demanded.

“He’s very trustworthy,” Daisy smiled, remembering Steve’s reaction to her ‘Trust Cap’ sign. “He’s a good guy. He’s going to make a great father.”

“Are you sure he’s not AIM or HYDRA?” May interrogated.

Daisy laughed. “Let’s just say I’d bet it all that he isn’t,” Daisy said, thinking of Steve.

“Love is blind…” muttered May.

“So’s Matt, he’s still the best fighter I know,” Daisy teased.

“So let me get this straight, you’re pregnant by way of a man you met in bar while you were on the run, we’ve never run background on him, and you expect us to be happy about this?” Coulson asked, exasperated.

Daisy frowned. “I was hoping you would, yeah, but all I expect is to be granted the leave. Either way, I can’t go into the field, so I’ll just get out of your hair.”

She cleared out, intent on packing her things and taking the transport Steve had leant her back to the Avengers’ Base. “Phil,” she heard May say. “Is this about the guy or is it about the fact that our little girl is pregnant?”

When she got back to the Avengers’, Steve was waiting. “The team wants to meet you,” he announced.

“Want to make sure I’m not a HYDRA spy?” Daisy groused.

Steve blinked. “I take it telling Coulson didn’t go so well, huh?” Steve sighed as Daisy marched passed him. “They don’t think that, for the record. They just want to meet you. Frankly, I think Nat and Tony are impressed I’ve been seeing someone without anyone finding out. Apparently FRIDAY doesn’t tell people things unless you directly ask.”

“So they don’t know that I’m…”

“Quake? Nope. I wanted it to be a surprise. Though if you’re looking for work, I’m sure Maria’d be willing to hire you.”

“I’m going to wait a few days before I give you an answer on that,” Daisy noted. “I’m hoping AC can manage to pull his head out of his ass.”

“He will. Once he tracks you down to Target or Babies R’ Us or wherever we go for furniture. It’ll be okay, I promise.” Steve gave her a quick hug, they deposited her stuff in what really more fairly could have been justified as their room for nearly a year now, and they proceeded to the common floor.

“... friend thing up, I’m sure of it,” Tony was saying.

“What are you so sure of Stark?” Daisy asked.

Tony looked over and his jaw dropped. “You? But you’re… hot! Why end up with him?”

Daisy smiled. “Well he always does this one move while we’re in the shower. He -”

“I don’t need to hear this,” Maria noted. She paused, squinting at her. “You look familiar.”

Daisy stuck her hand out. “Daisy Johnson. Formerly Skye or Skyenet depending on the audience…”

Everyone’s eyes, except for Steve’s, had gone wide.

“Skyenet…” Tony breathed.

“Wait, you’re Coulson’s protege?” Maria asked. “Back before HYDRA?”

Natasha laughed, “She’s Quake.”

“Technically I wasn’t SHIELD when we started hooking up,” Daisy noted. “I was… let’s say I was on indefinite leave.”

“So you are the one who manipulates vibrational energies?” Wanda asked. Daisy nodded. “My power operates similarly. I would love to talk some time.”

“I’d love that too,” Daisy said with a welcome smile.

“Coulson’s protege, huh?” Clint asked. “He knows how to pick good people. If Coulson trusts you, I trust you.”

Bucky nodded wordlessly to Daisy. They’d gone out to lunch a few times over the years. Just enough to exchange stories and be friendly with each other.

“There’s more,” Daisy said. “We, uh, we found out this weekend that I’m pregnant.”

“Capsicle actually knocked someone up?” Stark blurted out.

“I though Agents get an implant?” Natasha asked.

Daisy smiled. “Only effective about seventy percent of the time with Inhumans.”

“So baby Avengers are coming to live at the Base?” Stark asked, this time looking oddly gleeful.

“For now,” Daisy nodded. She closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders, feeling tired after flying from New York to DC and back in one day.

“We should probably grab some lunch and lay down for a bit. Team dinner tonight?” Steve suggested. Everyone agreed, and they were allowed down to their room where Daisy immediately slid into their bed.

An alarm rang a few hours later. Steve was immediately on his feet. “Stay here,” he said. “That’s the intruder alert.”

“Like hell,” Daisy growled, right on his heels.

They skidded to a halt where the others had lined up in front of the entrance that had alerted them to the intrusion, all of them suited up. Daisy stuck her hands out, ready in case she needed to use her powers. Steve stepped in front of her, annoyingly not subtle about it.

A knock came on the door from the other side. “Hello?” called a voice.

“That’s May!” Daisy exclaimed. “May?”

“Daisy? Can you let us in?”

“Us? You brought the team? Why the -” Daisy rubbed her eyes in frustration, locking eyes with Steve and nodding.

“Agent Dead Guy’s here?” Tony asked, standing next to her.

“Probably,” Daisy noted. Tony smiled mischievously. “Stark…” The situation was complicated enough without Tony mucking with it. Steve went over and opened the door while Bucky silently stood on her other side.

“Daisy?” Coulson asked the second he spotted her. “You took off, we tracked your phone and saw you were here. We were worried.”

“We were worried,” Mack said, indicating himself and Elena. “You guys are freaking out about Aftershock’s daddy.”

“We need to know who it is,” Coulson snapped. “It’s a security risk.”

“Not to mention that if you haven’t run a background check, they could be using you for your DNA,” Jemma said, her tone concerned.

Daisy looked crossly at May, Coulson, Fitz, and Jemma who were obviously taking on a united front, then turned curious eyes to Mack. “Aftershock?” she asked.

“Baby Quake,” Mack smirked. Daisy rolled her eyes, but smirked.

“Skye - Daisy,” May said angrily. “You need to take this seriously. This isn’t something to joke about. This is a baby.”

“It’s not a baby. This is my baby, and you can go to hell if you think that you have any right to decide what to do about them,” Daisy shot back. “Where the fuck do you get off dictating to me what to do about a personal matter. Last time I checked, I haven’t even signed the accords yet.”

“Daisy,” Bucky said, trying to calm her down.

Daisy looked away from the group. “You know, I told Cal about the baby. You know what he said? Puppies are great for babies. But mostly he was really happy for me and he doesn’t even remember I’m his daughter.” May took a sharp breath in. The Avengers all looked at her pityingly. Daisy crossed her arms. This was exactly why she didn’t reveal that she and Steve had hooked up in the first place. “The baby daddy doesn’t matter,” Daisy said tensely. “No one gets an opinion.” Tony opened his mouth but Daisy cut him off. “One word out of you and I cut off FRIDAY’s balls.”

“As long as you and your baby are happy and healthy, I am good,” Elena said with a smile.

“Why don’t we all sit down,” Steve said quietly.

Daisy nodded. “That’s… that’s a wise idea.” They went to the kitchen. Wanda immediately went to the refrigerator and got everyone drinks, pressing a ginger ale into Daisy’s hands. She smiled her thanks.

“Why do you need to know the identity of my child’s father?” she asked when they were all seated. Coulson opened his mouth. “And if you say it’s security one more time, you’re saying that you don’t trust me not to spill secrets while I’m in bed. And Jemma, let your fear of Inhumans go. My baby is going to be loved, isn’t that what matters?”

Jemma and Fitz looked appropriately shame-faced.

“We just need to make sure that you and the baby are safe with your… lover,” May said carefully.

Steve frowned slightly at the word. Daisy frowned for a different reason, then sighed. “Are you asking as my bosses or are you asking for another reason?” she asked. She hoped that she could pressure May into admitting what was obvious to her and everyone else. She knew what Coulson had said upon her return about her being like his daughter. “You guys don’t ask what anyone else does with their leave. If Jemma or Elena were pregnant, you’d never do something like this. Or at least you’d congratulate them first before doing it.”

“Oh come on, Daisy,” Coulson shouted standing up and staring at Tony, who looked shocked. “We know it’s one of the Avengers. Just tell us who it is!” Daisy blinked and turned and saw May staring at Bucky, cracking her knuckles.

“It’s Steve,” Daisy snapped, crossing her arms. “Is everybody happy? Good.”

“Wait…” Coulson said. “What?”

“I’ve been defiling your childhood hero for the last two years, and unless you want me to break down what positions he likes I suggest you leave it alone. We’re kinda private about our relationship.”

Coulson stared at Daisy, looking a little fish-like as his mouth opened and closed silently. May looked startled, but Daisy could see the twinkle of amusement in her eye. Fitz jumped up and rushed forward. “Good for you, Daisy,” he said in a low voice. “Hulk-like powers… don’t forget us when they recruit you to be an Avenger.”

Daisy laughed and returned his hug. “Never.”

Jemma recovered next and tentatively came forward. Daisy hugged her tightly to show her there were no hard feelings. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions again,” she said sadly.

Daisy smiled. “I guess I could understand why you would,” she said. “Things haven’t been easy the last few years.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you,” Jemma chuckled.

“I remember something about you throwing yourself out of plane without a parachute…”

Jemma shivered. “Worst mistake of my life.”

“You threw yourself out of a plane?” Natasha asked incredulously. Daisy was suddenly reminded the Avengers were all there. “The only person I know dumb enough to do that is Cap over here.”

“I caught a deadly virus via static electricity from a Chitauri helmet,” Jemma explained, in full biochem mode. “We mistakenly thought that the cure hadn’t worked so I jumped out of the plane to save everyone else’s lives.”

“Really?” Bruce asked, speaking up for the very first time. “Viruses spread by static electricity among the Chitauri?”

Jemma nodded. “I’d be happy to show you my research on the matter.”

“I’d love to see it,” Bruce agreed. “I have labs just down the hall.” The pair broke off, speaking scientifically to each other.

Coulson sighed. “I can’t undo this, can I,” he said in sullen realization.

Daisy couldn’t help but start to feel a little emotional. Tears threatened to spill over. Steve instinctively put an arm around her protectively. “There’s nothing to undo,” Steve said. “You have no say in the personal lives of agents.”

May nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry for leaping to the wrong conclusion,” she said. “You’re going to make a great mother, Daisy.”

Daisy decided to take a chance. “If I am, it’s only because you showed me how.”

May stiffened and for a moment Daisy wondered if it’d been the right move. May suddenly stood, rushed forward, and embraced her. “I’m so proud of you,” May murmured, so low Daisy barely heard her. “I know that he is too.” Daisy felt her heart clench, knowing who May was talking about.

“I miss him,” Daisy admitted, more to herself than May. She’d somehow wound up with three dads. Cal, who didn’t remember her; DC, who didn’t always accept her; and Andrew, who had patiently healed wounds she hadn’t known could be healed. His death had broken her all over again.

“I know,” May said sadly. “But he was happy he was able to save you.”

Clint and Nat were now glaring at Coulson. “What’s with this act?” Clint asked.

Coulson did a double take. “Sorry?”

Nat crossed her arms. “You’ve never given another agent this hard if a time about personal matters. We aren’t the enemy, Coulson, or have you forgotten us already?”

“Daisy’s different,” Coulson said. “I need to make sure she doesn’t get hurt again.”

Clint rolled his eyes and turned to Nat. “If I ever act this way about Lila, you have permission to cut off my balls.”

Coulson furrowed his brow. “Lila?”

“My daughter,” Clint said bluntly. “She’s ten. She likes deer hunting, martial arts, and YouTube makeup tutorials.”

“You have a daughter?” Coulson said, looking at Clint doubtfully. The other Avengers nodded their confirmation.

“I do,” Clint said.

Coulson gave Daisy a look of longing that was lost on no one. “DC, please just… this wasn’t expected but I’m happy. I’ve just… Ive been waiting for you to be happy about this too,” she pleaded.

Coulson’s face changed, looking pained.

“I don’t…” he started. “But Cal… and Andrew…”

Daisy snorted. “Do you honestly think I don’t have enough love for all three of you?”

Coulson nodded. “I’m sorry Daisy. I guess I lost it for a minute there. You’ve lost so much, I just don’t want to see you hurt again.”

“I get it, DC,” Daisy said tearfully.

“Great, now that Skyenet has one big happy family again, I vote we have real drinks and appetizers and get to know each other a little better.” The group followed Tony out, everyone chatting. “And maybe you can clue us in on why Agent isn’t dead and why Skyenet’s dad doesn’t remember her.”

Steve stayed at the back of the pack of people with Daisy, who dried her tears and sighed deeply. Steve took her hand and she gave him a small smile. Everything wasn’t okay, but it’d get there. They’d get there.


End file.
